


ABSolutely Not

by Tsukimi11



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, Drunk Sogo, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, M/M, Short One Shot, This can be taken as platonic or as romantic, and RIP Iori, rip yamato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukimi11/pseuds/Tsukimi11
Summary: Drunken Sogo was unpredictable and a force to be reckoned upon, but still no one was prepared when he went straight into groping Tamaki's abs in front of Iori and Yamato when the teens came back home from school.





	ABSolutely Not

Unfortunately, Sogo being drunk at the dorms wasn’t a rare occurrence.

Pressured by others to drink and then getting so wasted that he would stop caring about social hierarchy and whatnot, Sogo was a force to be reckoned upon and everyone had learnt quite a long time ago to not defy his requests, lest they ended up with such a tantrum they wouldn’t be able to shut him up for hours on end. It was so horrible that no matter how many times Sogo got drunk, not even Tamaki was able to learn to tame his partner in spite of them trying anything they could think of to counter Sogo’s drunk shenanigans.

So when Iori and Tamaki got home from school one day and discovered that Yamato and Sogo had been drinking since noon, they could only slump their shoulders forward in defeat and sigh, already dreading the crazy demands that Sogo would chant in his drunk state.

However, what no one was expecting was Sogo skipping happily towards Tamaki, who took a step backwards in terror, and cheerfully grabbing Tamaki’s chest in his hands and blatantly groping.

“Aw my favorite babies are home〜,” Sogo sang.

Tamaki screamed and tried to pry Sogo’s hands away from his chest, while Iori could only stare in shock and Yamato almost dropped his precious beer.

“Ta-kun! Bad boy! I need to feel your abs!” pouted Sogo, clearly ignoring Tamaki’s horrified face and trying once more to grope his partner.

“So-chan, stop! Yama-san and Iorin are watching!”

“So what? Let them know what’s _mine_!”

Tamaki looked up like looking for help, but seeing that both Yamato and Iori were too speechless to even move, he ran away from the living room, trying to escape from Sogo’s sudden fixation with his abs. But unfortunately, it seemed that drunken Sogo was still quick on his feet and managed to get into Tamaki’s room before the teen closed the door, and shouts could be heard for a second before someone slammed the door shut.

“So-chan, don’t come near me!”

“But those are _my_ abs! _My Andy and my Frank_!”

“Don’t name them!”

It was silent after that, Iori and Yamato still frozen in place, until the leader finally cleared his throat when it was clear that Iori would not react until something else snapped his mind away from what they had just seen.

“Well, Ichi,” he started, nervously putting his beer down in the table before adjusting his glasses. “What do you say about going out to buy earplugs for everyone?”

**Author's Note:**

> I need to clarify that I am in no way familiar with Yowamushi Pedal, but one day friend A told me about AbeC's character and his love for his abs. Days later, friend B (who doesn't know about my friend A) took me to karaoke and I don't know why, but she started singing said character's song which mostly goes like "abs, abs, abs, abs!" And when I told friend A, she showed me a video of that character just saying "abs" for 5 minutes straight. 
> 
> And here I am now.


End file.
